Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas
(Keep Calm and Flutter On, na versão original) é o décimo episódio da terceira temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e o sexagésimo segundo episódio no geral. Neste episódio, Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas são incumbidas pela Princesa Celestia de transformar o Discórdia. No entanto, Fluttershy é a única disposta a lhe dar uma chance.__TOC__ Resumo Uma visita importante thumb|Uma visita inesperada. Em um pequeno bosque nos arredores de Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, e Pinkie Pie estão aguardando a chegada da Princesa Celestia; Pinkie até chegou a polir os seus cascos para a ocasião. Twilight se pergunta o porquê de ela estar demorando tanto e nota que a Applejack e a Fluttershy não estão presentes. A Rarity explica que a Fluttershy está ajudando a Applejack com um problema no Rancho Maçã Doce e lhes assegura de que elas virão brevemente. A Twilight sugere que um motivo para o atraso da Princesa poderia ser a presença de uma visita importante, e ela e suas amigas ficam especulando quem poderia ser. Spike sobressalta-se com algo que vê fora da tela: algo com "chifre de antílope, pata de cabra, asa de morcego e um rabo de cobra". Twilight logo deduz que ele está descrevendo Discórdia, e tanto ela como a Rarity riem dessa ideia. Mas todos se viram e se deparam, boquiabertos, com a "visita importante" que a Princesa Celestia trouxe consigo. Transformando Discórdia thumb|left|Celestia acha que a Fluttershy é quem pode transformar Discórdia. Twilight perde sem querer a calma com a Princesa Celestia por trazer Discórdia a Ponyville; suas amigas também questionam a decisão da Princesa. A Princesa entende os riscos disso e explica que a mágica de Discórdia pode ser útil se for transformada para ser boa ao invés de ruim, e dá à Twilight e companhia a tarefa de transformar o espírito do caos. Twilight continua incerta, mas supõe que, se a coisa desandar, os Elementos da Harmonia podem ser usados para transformá-lo em pedra novamente. Como precaução, a Princesa Celestia chegou a lançar um feitiço nos Elementos para que ficassem imunes aos truques de Discórdia. Celestia então pergunta pelo paradeiro da Fluttershy, acreditando que ela saberia como começar a transformar Discórdia. thumb|Fluttershy fazendo o papel de mediadora entre as duas partes. No Rancho Maçã Doce, Fluttershy está resolvendo uma disputa entre a Applejack e um castor enfurecido; a construção de uma represa fechou a passagem de um córrego e inundou o pomar ao redor. O castor, chamado "Sr. Beaverton Beaverteeth", concorda em desmontar e mudar a represa do local, mas apenas se a Applejack pedir desculpas por chamá-lo de "incômodo". Applejack então joga na cara dele que devia tê-lo chamado de indesejável. O castor responde com tal palavreado que a Fluttershy não fica nem um pouco à vontade de traduzir, e lança um olhar agressivo para a Applejack. Após pôr de lado o seu orgulho, Applejack concorda, mas a Fluttershy a lembra de não retaliar quando o castor mostra a língua para ela e faz um som de escárnio antes de cumprir sua parte. Examinando a represa, o castor retira um galho importante, e toda a represa se desfaz. Applejack agradece a ajuda da Fluttershy, quando a Rainbow Dash aparece para arrastar as duas "preguiçosas". thumb|left|Discórdia está livre novamente! No começo, a Fluttershy hesita em aceitar uma incumbência tão grande quanto transformar Discórdia, mas a confiança da Celestia lhe dá confiança suficiente para tentar. A Princesa parte para Canterlot e deixa o resto com a Twilight e suas amigas. Elas conjuram o poder dos Elementos da Harmonia para libertar Discórdia, e após estar livre, ele não perde tempo em transformar animais da floresta nas proximidades com sua magia, usando como desculpa o fato de estar se alongando. Ele revela que tinha consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor enquanto estava preso e ri da ideia de ser transformado, e especialmente da fé das pôneis na Fluttershy, visto que ele não é nem mesmo afetado pelo "Olhar" dela. Mas a Twilight deixa bem claras as condições da liberdade de Discórdia: ou ele se comporta, ou vira estátua de jardim novamente. Discórdia é forçado a aceitar essas condições, mas não antes de enfeitiçar sutilmente um grupo de castores próximos, e se resigna a morar com a Fluttershy durante sua reabilitação. O Discórdia Domado thumb|Discórdia dando uma de artista com os cacos do abajur da Fluttershy que quebrou "sem querer". Fluttershy arruma a sua cabana para que fique mais hospitaleira para o seu convidado. O Angel rapidamente mostra seu desgosto pela presença do draconequus. Ignorando os chiados do Angel e os olhares desaprovadores dos amigos da Fluttershy, Discórdia não perde tempo em se ajustar no seu novo lar. Ninguém (exceto a Fluttershy) acredita em uma palavra que ele diz para se defender, e eles deixam a cabana. Twilight troca uma conversa com a Fluttershy mais uma vez antes de ir: Fluttershy acredita que a chave para transformá-lo é fazer amizade com o Discórdia. Twilight fica em dúvida, mas confia no julgamento da Fluttershy e lhe assegura de que ela e as outras estarão lá com seus Elementos caso precise. Rainbow Dash convence as outras de que será preciso um plano de emergência caso (e quando) a tentativa de amizade com Discórdia não dê certo, e Twilight já tem algo em mente. thumb|left|Twilight se depara com um livro vandalizado. Após notar o fato do Discórdia estar comendo papel, Fluttershy se despede dele para sair de casa e diz a ele para ficar à vontade em sua ausência. Assim que ela sai, Discórdia diz ao Angel que está enganando a Fluttershy e se deleita nesse fato, e fica assustando e incomodando o pobre coelhinho. Enquanto isso, na biblioteca, Twilight está olhando livro após livro à procura de um feitiço para transformação, mas descobre que todas as páginas referentes ao assunto foram tiradas dos livros, o que explica o fato do Discórdia estar comendo papel anteriormente. thumb|"A casa da Fluttershy roda e roda, roda e roda..." Fluttershy retorna para sua casa e descobre que sua cabana foi literalmente virada de cabeça para baixo, e posta para ficar girando lentamente acima do chão. Porém, como ela disse ao Discórdia para ficar à vontade, ela permite que ele faça isso se for para deixá-lo mais confortável. Discórdia comenta sobre a bondade sem limites da Fluttershy, refere-se às suas amigas como sendo "horríveis" e a engana, fazendo-a achar que seus esforços para transformá-lo estão começando a funcionar. Twilight e Spike chegam na cena, e Fluttershy lhes diz que estão fazendo progresso. Obviamente, Twilight e Spike duvidam dessa afirmação. Quando eles informam a ela dos feitiços de transformação da biblioteca que foram tirados dos livros, a pégaso menciona o fato dele estar comendo papel mais cedo (para o completo horror da Twilight), mas diz que não há necessidade de usar um feitiço. Para provar isso, ela diz à Twilight para trazer todos à cabana nessa noite para um jantar. Um jantar com Discórdia thumb|left|Comendo o bolinho que o caos amassou. Twilight e Spike chegam na cabana com o resto das pôneis, todas usando seus Elementos da Harmonia. Discórdia os recebe na porta e lhes mostra a entrada. Em contraste com sua aparência desastrosa de antes, o interior da cabana está luxuosamente decorado, com uma enorme mesa de jantar, almofadas e um candelabro. Twilight instrui suas amigas a tomarem cuidado e não abaixarem suas guardas. thumb|right|A amizade sincera da Fluttershy emociona Discórdia. O jantar vai tão bem quanto se esperaria de um jantar servido pelo espírito dos caos: utensílios de mesa e jantar ganham vida e atiram sopa e molho quente em todo mundo. Rainbow Dash perde a paciência, e afirma que o Discórdia nunca vai deixar de ser quem é. Fluttershy acusa suas amigas de não darem uma chance para ele; quando perguntada do porquê que ela está se esforçando tanto para defendê-lo, ela diz que é porque é o que os amigos fazem. A ideia de ser amigo da Fluttershy faz Discórdia parar por um momento; ele nunca teve um amigo de verdade antes. De repente, Angel aparece, completamente agitado, e por meio de mímica, informa a todos que está havendo uma enchente na Fazenda Doce Maçã. Rainbow Dash aponta o Discórdia como a causa, e ela vai embora com o resto dos seus amigos, deixando ele e a Fluttershy para trás. Caos ou amizade? thumb|left|A fazenda completamente inundada. A fazenda está inteiramente inundada quando Twilight e os outros chegam lá; Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom e a Vovó Smith estão flutuando em grandes cestos de madeira tentando salvar o máximo possível de maçãs, e os castores que Discórdia enfeitiçou anteriormente construíram várias e enormes represas, em todos os córregos que atravessam a fazenda. Fluttershy tenta falar com os castores, sem sucesso. Rainbow Dash pergunta se ela sabe que isso é trabalho do Discórdia, e ela retruca dizendo que é claro que ela sabia: eles acham que ela é uma ingênua boba? thumb|"Peço que nunca use o Elemento da Harmonia contra mim." O alvo dela era tentar ganhar sua amizade de qualquer maneira possível, para que ele confiasse nela e a escutasse. Como lhe é de praxe, Discórdia se diverte com o caos que criou. Decidindo que está na hora de ver se deu certo, Fluttershy diz a ele para consertar a situação, e Discórdia concorda, com uma condição: que a Fluttershy nunca use o seu Elemento da Harmonia contra ele, como uma "prova da sua amizade". Todos observam, pasmos, enquanto a Fluttershy concorda e retira o seu Elemento do seu pescoço. Ao invés de manter a sua palavra, Discórdia congela toda a Fazenda Doce Maçã, cobrindo os pomares com neve e gelo, acreditando ter vencido. A Fluttershy fica visivelmente irada por ter sido enganada, mas mantém a sua promessa de não usar o Elemento da Bondade, aceitando os patins de gelo que ele conjura a ela. Discórdia se gaba de sua aparente vitória conquistada por tomar vantagem da amizade da Fluttershy, e de sua liberdade, quando a Fluttershy anuncia que não é amiga do Discórdia, arremessando os patins no gelo. Discórdia não leva em conta a raiva dela, e fica em cima dela a provocando enquanto ela caminha embora. Ele pergunta se ela realmente acha que podia "mandar na Discórdia" (tal como ele coloca), se acha que ele ia fazer o que ela pedia porque ela pedia, ou se acha que ele ao menos liga que vai perder sua primeira e única amiga...? thumb|left|As pôneis, Spike e Discórdia fazem as pazes. Mas então, Discórdia tem uma epifania: olhando os patins abandonados que ele havia dado à Fluttershy, ele finalmente entende as consequências de suas ações - e se dá conta de que ele realmente dá valor para a amizade dela. Envergonhado e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Discórdia desfaz todo o caos que causou com uma erupção de luz e traz a Fazenda Doce Maçã de volta ao normal. Amizade poderosa thumb|Discórdia, além de se tornar bom, ganhou o bem mais precioso que há: a amizade. Discórdia vem e se curva diante da Princesa Celestia, que retornou para Ponyville, e anuncia oficialmente que está pronto para usar a sua mágica em prol do bem, embora fale, quietamente, que será "a maior parte do tempo". A Princesa parabeniza as pôneis por um trabalho bem feito, mas deixa os Elementos da Haromina com a Twilight, pelas dúvidas. Twilight comenta que a Celestia tinha razão sobre a Fluttershy o tempo todo: que ela é quem saberia como transformar Discórdia. Ao tratar o Discórdia como amigo, ela fez com que ele percebesse que a amizade era importante; e uma vez que tivesse uma amizade, ele não iria querer perdê-la. Após um pouco de encorajamento da parte de sua amiga, Discórdia declara (rapidamente) que "a amizade é mágica". Fluttershy afirma que Discórdia é, no fundo, muito querido. Porém, os outros trocam olhares de incerteza quanto a essa afirmação. Citações :Para mais citações, veja a transcrição do episódio. :Spike: Ah! Será que a visita tem chifre de antílope, pata de cabra, asa de morcego e um rabo de cobra?! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, tá bom. Seria a Discórdia. :Rarity: Queridas, por que nesse mundão de Equestria a Princesa Celestia traria alguém assim aqui? :Spike: Hm, é-é melhor perguntar... pra ela! :Princesa Celestia: Eu estou ciente de que na última vez em que Discórdia esteve aqui, criou uma confusão séria. :Rainbow Dash: Se por "confusão séria" Sua Majestade quer dizer "transformar Ponyville na capital caótica do mundo"... :Rarity: ...e'' nos enganar a ponto de agirmos contra os nossos próprios princípios... :'Pinkie Pie': Causando uma deliciosa chuva de chocolate sem nenhuma gotinha sequer de chantili que pudesse entrar naquela mistura! ''Nenhuma gotinha sequer! :Fluttershy: Mas ele disse que primeiro você tem que pedir desculpas, por chamá-lo de "incômodo". :Applejack: Pedir desculpas? Eu devia ter chamado você de indesejável! :reclamando alto :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Sr. Beaverton Beaverteeth! Que linguagem é essa? :Fluttershy: É melhor tomar cuidado, destruidor, ou eu te dou... aquele Olhar! :Discórdia: sarcasticamente Aquele Olhar? Oh não, por favor, isso não! Qualquer coisa menos os seus olhos desaprovadores! ri Oh, não não não, não, para! Por favor, não! Não não não não! estrangulados Eu não consigo! Para! Eu não aguento mais! Eu faço o que você quiser! Porque... ri Hilário! ri :Discórdia: os espectadores, quietamente Opa! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, que pote de molho mais lindo você é! É sim! É sim! Ah! :Rainbow Dash: Que pote de molho mais pavoroso, na minha opinião. :Discórdia: Somos amigos? :Fluttershy: Mas é claro! Eu não me lembro da minha casa assim movimentada antes de você chegar. :Discórdia: Oh... Bom, eu... eu nunca tive nenhum amigo antes... :Fluttershy: Mas agora você tem! :Rainbow Dash: Agora você sabe quem é responsável por isso. :Fluttershy: Mas é claro que sim! Vocês acham que sou uma ingênua boba? :Rarity: Ah, não exatamente, mas sabe como é, não é, querida? :Pinkie Pie: Bom, sabe, hm, acho... é que na verdade... :Discórdia: Quem se importa? Posso fazer o que quiser, quando eu quiser. Eu sou a Discórdia, o mestre do caos! Você acha que pode mandar na Discórdia? Você acha que eu vou virar as costas pra tudo isso porque você quer? Porque caso contrário, perco a única amiga que jamais tive? Ah! Ah... pausa O-oh, oh. Oh. Bem jogado, Fluttershy. Bem jogado. :Fluttershy: Vamos. Pode falar, fala... :Discórdia: grunhe Tá certo. rapidamente A amizade é mágica. :Fluttershy: Viram? Ele pode ser muito querido pra quem o conhece melhor. Galeria en:Keep Calm and Flutter On Categoria:Episódios da 3ª temporada